Midnight Encounter
by mouang
Summary: Joey see's Mary in time before she turns to leave the night Natalya breaks into his room. He reaches her in time but what will Mary's reaction be? Will she understand or will she walk away. Could Joey win her back? Just a sweet one-shot. No lemons.


**A/N: This is another one-shot I thought up between Joey and Mary. I can't get enough of them. =) But yeah, there's no lemon or smut, but there is a tiny bit of kissing...just a warning. But I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly reconized characters, settings, etc. are the properties of their respective owners. The original charaters and plots are the properties of the authors. The author, Mouang, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***::*Again, no lemon but a _tiny_ bit of kissing. Please enjoy!*::***

**Midnight**

**M.P.O.V.**

"Tami, what if he's already asleep?" I ask nervously as Tami stopped behind Joey's house. "Oh no…just go and call me later," I snort, "yeah, Domifreak took my cell phone," "hmm…do you want me to wait?" she asks. Now that would just be selfish, so I just shake my head, "no it's ok, Joey will take me home," she chuckles and pulls me into a hug, she seemed even more

excited that I am. I'm more on the nervous side. "Ok, go kill it," I pull back "ok." I started walking up the sidewalk towards his back door while sniffing the huge, long-stemmed red rose that he had sent me. No wonder most girls are sprung for him, he's extremely romantic! When I got near his back door I looked up to see if his lights were still on and it was but what

caught my attention wasn't the lighted bedroom, it was the two people in there. Yes two, not one but two. Joey and Natalie. At that moment I couldn't think, couldn't move, I couldn't even breath! My chest felt tight, my throat ached and my eyes prickled with tears threatening to fall. I wanted to leave, didn't want to see what would happen next but I couldn't make

myself move. Joey was in his pajamas, a white beater and blue flannels but Natalie, she was in a freaken cocktail dress! Her body language said nothing but '_I'm here to get laid, please take me,'_ I felt my blood start to boil, I've never been one for violence or conflict but I really wanted to hurt her like she does me. The person I wanted to hurt most was Joey, the one who

had lied to me, the one who sent this stupid rose and told me to come here to see this! To see them flirt with each other, to see them rub it in my face that I'm just nothing but a charity case that he happens to stumble across. I threw the damned rose on the ground just when Joey turns his head out the door and our eyes met. My aching heart still jumped at the sight

of his beautiful eyes, those beautiful eyes that seemed so soft and sincere just a few short hours ago. But now, as beautiful as they still are, it hurt to look in them. He swiftly got up and slid open the glass door, I turn around and started to walk away. I didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to see his gorgeous face, didn't want to hear his velvety voice. "_Yes you do, you _

_love him"_, says the voice in my head. "_Shut up and mind your own business"_, I say back. _"no can do, I'm just the voice in your head, telling you what you really feel,"_ I groan and started to walk faster. _"SHUT-UP!_" Okay, now I feel crazed, who in the world argues with themselves? "Mary!" calls that very familiar velvet voice. I stop instantly but then started walking faster, his

footsteps came faster as well, "Mary, wait!" I didn't wait, I didn't want to be some obsessed idiot of a girlfriend that's blindly in love with him and takes him back no matter what he does to hurt me. I've experienced enough pain and I'm not about to put myself through a deeper cut. The thing is that, this pain didn't really feel like a cut, it felt more like a tear. A ragged tear

where the lines where it's harder to put back together, that is if it could be put back together again. The cold air chapped my face, making that hurt as well, my lungs were gasping for air as I ran from him. His voice was trailing after me, "Mary, it's not what you think! Please stop." _It's not what I think?! How dare he say that!_ I stopped when I felt him grab my elbow, "Mary,

w-what's going on?" he asked in a breathless whisper. I turned around and shrugged his hand off, "what's going on? I should be asking that question! Y-you send me roses with a note telling you to meet you here and that was what you wanted me to see?" His gorgeous face was contoured with confusion, "but I didn't send you roses, I don't even know what's going

on with Natalie being in my room!" I scoffed, "oh right, so you're telling me that she just magically appeared in your room, dressed in a tiny cocktail dress?" "no, I'm saying that I walked out from the bathroom with her already in my room. She broke in, Mary! It was a few minutes when I saw you but you just started to run from me. What's going on?" he stepped closer

but I backed away, "look, if you don't want to continue this charity case, you could just tell me. Why this? Why set this all up and waste time?" he grabbed my hand before I could move it away. I thought I saw a flash of anger dance before his eyes, "you are not a charity case, Mary," he slightly growled. He stepped closer, "You're so much more than that. I-" I shook my

hand off his grasp, "yes, I'm the special case, the one that happens to remind you off a good time in your life but nothing more," he shakes his head, "that's not-" "Joeykins!" called a nasally voice from behind him. He groaned, "looks like you gotta go back, Joey. You'd better get going before she spontaneously combusts," I started to turn but he stopped me, "no

Mary, you've misunderstood. I have no idea what happened but I'll find out Mary, you'll see." He tugged me closer to him, to the point where our chests were almost touching. I gasped in surprise, "let go!" he didn't, but with his other hand he cupped my face gently, "you're worth more to me than you'll ever know," he connected our foreheads. His warmth washed over

me, overwhelming me to where my mind went blank, "I'll find the truth to all this, but until then, this isn't over. We aren't over, do you hear?" he kissed my forehead and then my cheek, "I won't lose you," he whispered in a determined but shaky voice, right into my ear, making me shudder. I pushed on his chest, "let go," I repeated. He pulled back slightly and looked down

at my eyes, his eyes looked so solemn, his expression so pained but he let go. "Joey, there you are!" said Natalie's nasally voice. She was about to reach him, I sighed, "there's no need to prove anything, the answer is obvious. Have a wonderful night, Joey. Goodbye." I turned and ran, "I won't lose you, Mary!" he repeated. I just kept running, I felt hot tears that I kept

at bay start to come down as I continued to run. _It was just a game to him, I was just a game. He's Joey Parker, what ever made you think that a girl like you could ever last with him?_ More and more tears soaked my face as I ran further away.

_________________________________ (Monday Morning)______________________________________

**J.P.O.V.**

All weekend I've tried to find the answer to what has made Mary break-up with me. The results that Dustin found out was that Natalie had sent roses and a card in my name telling Mary to meet me at my house at midnight so that Mary can see that Natalie and I were together in my room. She had misunderstood when she saw us, even though I wasn't even touching

Natalie in any way. That night I was what you could say…crazy. I've finally found a match to that girl in my mind and just a few days later she leaves me. She doesn't realize how important she is to me, how much she means to me and how she completes me in every way. I've tried to get a hold of her through Tami but she didn't pick up her phone either. It was a long weekend, alright. But no matter what, I'll win Mary back, I need to.

It was finally Monday, and knowing Mary, she's too responsible to ditch school. I came an hour early, hanging around the front, waiting for her. I haven't seen her at all during the weekend and it was starting to drive me insane. Then about ten minutes before the bell rang, I saw her walking towards the school, "Mary!" I called from across the yard. She pauses to look up and just when she does, she immediately turns around and starts walking the other way. Oh no, I'm not letting her avoid me any longer, I can't take it. "Mary wait!" I called again.

She only walked faster. I started to run after her finally reaching her, "Mary please, listen," she stops but doesn't turn around. I walked around to face her, "seriously, you can stop all this charity charade now. You're no different from any other guy that wants to seem like prince charming looking for his princess in distress and saving her. I'll tell you here and now that I

don't want it, I don't need it and neither do you, so let's stop it here and now." She turns around again, "Mary, but I am different," I couldn't seem to make my voice any louder than a murmur as I tried to cup her face. She shrugged me off, "Thanks for all the dance moves but I'm done dancing. Goodbye." And with that, she starts walking away from me once again. I

wanted to go after her but I felt so weak, the further she walked away the deeper the hole in my chest felt. Goodbye. She had said goodbye…I never knew how deep those small words would cut until now. Each breath I drew seemed to take so much effort. "yo! J.P!" came Dustin's booming voice. I just stared as he came bouncing towards me, "hey man, we're gonna be

late!" I took a deep, long breath. Since when did the bell rang? "hey, you alright?" he patted my shoulders. I sighed, "I need your help." He nodded, "sure, but right now we better get going, we're already late." I blew out a breath and slugged myself forward. I will not let her go, not with a misunderstanding like this.

**M.P.O.V.**

I was putting my stuff away in my locker when, "we need to talk," spoke Joey's very handsome voice. His very presence makes my head spin, my heart beat erratically and nauseated at the same time. "Well that makes one of us," I grabbed my skate board and shut the locker door then walked the opposite of him. I heard him sigh and follow after me, "you can't avoid me forever, you know." "watch me." I walked out of the school building and through the crowd, "Tami!" I waved, trying to get her attention but she was being blocked by Dustin or should

I say the Funk. "Mary! I can't get through! You're gonna have to walk home!" she hollered back. I sighed, "there's room in my car," "no thanks." "Mary, come on, what are you afraid of?" I turned around to face him and glared, "I'm not afraid of anything," he smirked crookedly, damn him! "oh? But I say you are," "am not!" I argued back. "yes you are, you're afraid of me," I

scoffed, "right, what's so scary about you?" he came closer as I back away, "if you're not afraid, why do you keep running away from me?" "because I-I…cause I don't want to see you." his smirk grew bigger, "why don't you want to see me?" "are you kidding?! You cheated on me, and you expect me to be all happy and just accept it? I don't think so." He closed his eyes

and sighed deeply before opening them again, "how many times do I have to tell you that I didn't cheat? What you saw was a setup, you're step sisters and Natalya set it up to break us apart. I could never hurt you like that, Mary." His voice became softer, more pleading like than his usual swagger. He took one step closer and this time I didn't take one back, "please,

believe me." He pleaded, looking into my eyes. People always say that if you couldn't tell what a person's true feelings are, always look into their eyes because eyes portray everything. His looked so beautiful and at this very moment they looked sincere, as if they were telling the truth. "How can I believe you when you could easily get any other girl you want with just a snap of your fingers? How can I believe that I'm not just the one at the moment and once you get enough of me, you'd leave me like everyone else I lo-uh that I care about." He slowly

stepped forward again, this time he took my hand in his, "first off, I can't get any girl I want with just the snap of my fingers because you didn't come to me so easily if I remember correctly," he chuckled lightly. He wants me? "Second, you're not like any other girl, you're that special one, the one I've been looking for. And now, I've finally found you, so there is no way I would leave you." He then slowly brought a hand up and cupped my face, his warmth washed through me like a wave, "and lastly, a relationship will stand strong with trust and

understanding. As long as we have both, I'm sure the road ahead won't be so rocky." He gave me a crooked smile making my heart swoon and melt. "You say as if we'd be together that long," I've learned to not have such high hopes because the lower you are, the less you'd hurt if you fall. "Aren't we? I sure plan on it," his voice was light but his expression was deep. I

truly smiled for the first time in what felt like a really long time, "I believe you," and then wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could. His happy chuckle rang in my ears as he hugged me back. He lifted me slightly and swung me around twice before setting me down again. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," his smiled that heart

stopping smile. I laughed, "I think I could see it." He leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead before sighing happily. He pulled away and gestured to the almost vacant parking lot, "your chariot awaits, m'lady," he said in a mock British accent. I chuckled, "very well then, do lead me to it," I played along. We both laughed on our way to his car, he opened the passenger side for me before heading to the drivers. He dropped me off at my door and as I got out, "Mary, wait," he stopped me. I turned back around, "yeah?" He pursed his lips before

leaning slightly forward, seeming to study me for a long moment until he finally spoke, "would you do me the honor of giving me one kiss before you leave?" as corny as it sounded, it still made me blush like crazy. "I…uh-" he smiled sadly, brushing his finger tips along my burning cheek, "it's fine if you don't want to." He slowly backed away, "what? No wait, that's not what

I meant. It's just that I um, I-I've never kissed before." He looked surprised, "you're kidding me, right?" I shook my head. "well then, this truly would be an honor if I did receive a kiss from you. Your very fist kiss." The way he looked at me made me almost woozy, "um, you'd probably have to start first…" I trailed off in a mumble. He chuckled softly and brought his hand

back up to my face and weaved his fingers through the back of my hair, leaning forward he whispered, "you're amazing," before capturing my lips with his. I gasped at the pleasant shock that passed from his lips to mine, "wow," he breathed out. I blinked, "yeah, wow…" our lips were still slightly brushing against each others and I felt the need to bring him closer to me. I

hesitantly brought my hand up, imitating his moves and leaned towards him. I never knew a kiss could feel this amazing! He kissed back for a second but pulled back sooner than I wanted, "I'm guessing you really do think I'm totally kissable, eh?" he said with a teasing tone. I sputtered, "psh! What? No! no." I giggled. He grinned, "how about we pick up again here

tomorrow?" I bit my lip, "as in my back door or as in this very position?" he raised a brow, "I'm not that kind of guy," "hmm…somehow I don't find that entirely convincing." He chuckled, "alright, you win. I'll be at your back door tomorrow morning, bright and early." "Okay," I smiled and got out. He waved and drove off, I watched until I couldn't see is tail lights anymore

before heading inside. "I just got my first kiss." I thought out loud. "And it was from Joey. Joey!" I muffled a squeal with my pillow. That was a kiss I sure won't forget.

**A/N: There we are! Hopefully another one you would like. Sorry for any mistakes at all. I did read through it but I'm almost positive there will be mistakes. Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable. Until next time, Happy reading everyone! ~Mouang**


End file.
